


She Screamed

by Yitzock



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yitzock/pseuds/Yitzock
Summary: A moment in Marion Crane's life as a ten-year-old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing a game with some friends where we had to write based on random prompts taken from an envelope. I drew "cockroach," "in the fridge," and "skipping" and ended up writing a Marion Crane origin story in the three minutes we were given to write. I hope you get a chuckle out of this.
> 
> I thought it would be funny if she liked a boy named Norman as a child even though obviously it's not the same person she meets later in life. I realize the time period might not be quite right for them to be calling what they have a refrigerator, but that was my prompt and I didn't think about the historical accuracy or inaccuracy until later.

Ten-year-old Marion Crane was skipping along the sidewalk down the street to her house. As she went along, she thought about a boy in her class - Norman. He was cute and she thought he had a nice name, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone she thought so.

When she got inside, she called out "I'm home!" There was no answer, so she went into the kitchen. She was thirsty for a glass of milk after a full day of school. She opened the fridge door and went to reach for the milk bottle. But before her hand got to the bottle, she saw a cockroach. It was inside the fridge, next to the leftover mac and cheese. 

She screamed - a blood-curdling scream she would only ever hear one other time, on the day of her death many years later - and ran up to her room. She hid under her bed until she heard her mom come in the front door. She ran down the stairs.

"Mom!" she shouted, seeing from the kitchen doorway that her mother was jut about to pen the fridge to put away her groceries. "There's a monster in there!"


End file.
